


Shooting Stars - Companion Fanmix

by robotmonarchy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Romance, Slow Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotmonarchy/pseuds/robotmonarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust me, won't you?<br/>In companion with thesadchicken's "Shooting Stars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars - Companion Fanmix

 

 [Shooting Stars](http://8tracks.com/robotmonarchy/shooting-stars?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [robotmonarchy](http://8tracks.com/robotmonarchy?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

[dropbox download](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/yr63b3duqdcay6x/AAD9m3qLr903XiI6eXCTG-Ura?dl=0) / [ao3 fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7788937) / [tumblr mirror](http://vulcanqueen.tumblr.com/post/149061271731/8tracks-dropbox-shooting-stars-the-companion)

# Shooting Stars: The Companion Fanmix

_"The universe. Sparkling, never-ending, complicated, mysterious. Beautiful. Q holds it in the palm of his hand. And today he decides he wants to give it to Jean-Luc Picard._

_This is a story about love, trust, fear and what it’s like to be human."_

 

* * *

 1  
  
I Know Places  
**Lykke Li  
** Wounded Rhymes 

_I know places we can go babe_  
_I know places we can go babe_  
_Where the highs won't bring you down babe_  
_No, the highs won't hurt you there babe_  
 

* * *

2

in the grace of your love  
** The Rapture **  
In The Grace Of Your Love

_In the grace of your love_  
_Please don't turn me down_  
_In the grace of your love_  
_No don't push me around_  
 

* * *

3

In Common   
** Alicias Keys **  
In Common 

 _Who wants to love somebody like me?_  
_You wanna love somebody like me?_  
_If you could love somebody like me_  
_You must be messed up too  
  
_

* * *

 4

Roll Away Your Stone  
**Mumford & Sons  
**Sigh No More 

_See you told me that I would find a hole_  
_Within the fragile substance of my soul_  
_And I have filled this void with things unreal_  
_And all the while my character it steals  
  
_

* * *

5

Show Me Love  
** Hundred Waters **  
THE MOON RANG LIKE A BELL by Hundred Waters

_Don’t let me show cruelty_  
_Though I may make mistakes_  
_Don’t let me show ugliness_  
_Though I know I can hate_  
_And don’t let me show evil_  
_Though it might be all I take  
  
_

* * *

 6

All The Time  
** Bahamas **  
Bahamas Is Afie

_I got all the time in the world_  
_Don't you want some of that?_  
_I got all the time in the world_  
_Don't you want some of that?_  
_Don't you want some of that?_  
_I would, if I were you  
_

* * *

7

Crave You  
** Flight Facilities **  
Down To Earth 

_Let's just stop and think, before I lose faith_  
_Surely I can't fall, into a game of chess_

* * *

8

Wait & See  
** Holy Ghost!  
**Holy Ghost!

_When you promised to be honest with me_  
_Were you being honest? Tell me honestly_  
_‘Cause you got me worried, worried, worried_  
_I guess I'll have to wait, I guess I'll have to wait and see_

* * *

9

You're Not Stubborn  
**Two Door Cinema Club  
** Tourist History

_The critics talk of stubbornness_  
_But you're just passionate, you're just passionate_

* * *

 10

I Have Loved You For A Thousand Lifetimes  
**Michael Whalen  
** Dancing in Black & White: The Best of Michael Whalen 

_ instrumental _

* * *

 


End file.
